


What the Hurricane Set in Motion

by N1t3sh4d3



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BAMF Lance (Voltron), BAMF Paladins, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hurricane, Natural Disasters, No Angst, Storms, Team as Family, Vacations gone wrong, paladins being awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 10:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20487242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N1t3sh4d3/pseuds/N1t3sh4d3
Summary: What is supposed to be a relaxing break during a diplomatic meeting ends up putting everyone in danger. Luckily, the Paladins are there to save the day.





	What the Hurricane Set in Motion

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be uploaded ages ago. This is my piece for [The Summer Lovin Zine](https://summer-lovin-zine.tumblr.com/post/185445435299/summer-is-here-and-so-is-the-summer-lovin). Please download a copy and read all the amazing works by these fantastic people. 
> 
> I have lived in Florida for a very long time and I'm very used to hurricanes. You get to be a sort of armchair meteorologist after a while. But it's always better to work with professionals. I want to thank [Rueitae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rueitae/pseuds/Rueitae) for all her beta work on this. 
> 
> So in honor of Hurricane Dorian, have a fun take on a hurricane.

Black pearl sand sparkled along sage waters, while wispy, almond clouds hid the amber sun. They’d landed earlier to negotiate admission of the local people, Om'irs, to the Coalition after chasing away a Galra fleet. The promise of a beautiful sunset and a great feast was enough for Lance and Hunk to try to persuade Allura to let them have a relaxing beach day. Surprisingly, Shiro supported the idea. “A morale boost would be nice,” he said. Allura relented when King Boinayel and his grandmother, the High Queen Atabei, laughingly granted permission. 

That night, Lance, Hunk, and Shiro watched the sunset from the shore. The low waves complemented the perfect backdrop that the deep yellows, oranges, and reds the sinking sun painted. Magenta faded into lilac and finally royal purple. A quartz colored moon hung in a blackberry sky, stars sparkling like gems. 

Slightly salty air kissed their cheeks as Hunk looked over smiling, "It's been too long since I've seen the beach. It’s almost perfect. If I close my eyes....nope. Nevermind. The air isn't salty enough. And the water is too flat."

Lance grinned. "Reminds me of home, the Gulf is pretty calm." 

“I haven’t been to the beach since I was a kid. It’s really nice.” Shiro sounded wistful. 

Hunk and Lance looked at him in surprise. “But Japan is an island? There are hundreds of beaches!”

Shiro chuckled. “My grandparents refused to go to the beach once we moved near the Garrison.” At the curious looks from the other two, he sighed. “My parents were killed in a tsunami when I was 4. The next year, we had several typhoons and another major tsunami. After that, my grandparents were done with the sea.” He smiled solemnly at their sorrowful faces. “Hey, it’s okay. It happens right? My grandparents were wonderful to me growing up and I’ve been trying to make the best out of life since.”

Hunk nodded sympathetically. “I get it. Sorta. I mean, it’s not as traumatic... but I moved when I was younger too. My dad got a job offer at one of the big hotels in Hawaii. It’s nice but it wasn’t the same - so many cultural changes and different beaches. After moving to the Garrison, I was only able to go back over the summer.”

They stood silently for a few minutes before Lance grinned, “That’s it, we’re making up for lost beach time tomorrow.”

  


The next day dawned with streaks of reds and oranges highlighting puffy clouds drifting on a light breeze. Lance stood at the shoreline watching the horizon, lost in thought. 

Pidge ended a conversation with a younger scientist when she noticed Lance standing alone. “Hey Lance, c'mon! We know you were the one that was so excited to see the ocean, but Hunk has food!”

Allura helped Shiro and Keith lay out towels as Coran planted the umbrella. Their colorful swimsuits reflected a promised day of fun as Hunk laid out a feast from a picnic blanket. He’d been thrilled that the cooks let him help prepare their lunch.

“This blue fruit almost tastes like pineapple and the orange is closer to coconut. That purple one has a banana flavor and the dark green like papaya! Isn’t it amazing? They even have a few types of seafood that are similar to what we know! Shiro, this sapphire one is just like tuna.” 

They laughed as they ate, the wind nipping at the towels. Hunk pouted at Pidge’s suspicious expression while eyeing dessert. “I SWEAR these are _ not _ scaultrite lens cookies! They’re more like a chocolate sugar cookie. Oh and Lance! Check out this bread? I know it’s maroon but it’s baked exactly like Cuban bread!” 

After cleaning up, everyone ran to the water, which was warmer than Lance was expecting. 

"What the hell? It feels like bathwater!" Pidge complained.

"Well, at least you won't freeze if I do this!" Hunk flipped Pidge and laughed as she came up spluttering. 

They began a game of trying to flip each other off their opponent’s shoulders. Lance and Pidge versus Hunk and Keith. It went well until Shiro ducked under the water yanking Lance and Hunk off balance. He surfaced laughing as the others flailed around, screaming at him. A splash war started, with Allura joining. Soon they were all half-drowned and tired from laughing so hard. 

Coran’s warning shouts made Lance realize how far they’d drifted. The water was up to his chin, while Pidge and Keith were treading water, being slowly dragged away. With a few strong strokes and a tight hold on Pidge and Keith, Allura guided everyone back to shore. 

After catching his breath and changing, Lance wandered back to the shoreline, narrowing his eyes at the waves. The rip tide hadn’t been that strong when they started, only becoming noticeable just before they’d gotten out of the water. Pidge tripped nearby and made a joke about quicksand as the waves receded, sucking her foot down.

Hunk watched with concern. Lance was unusually somber for being at the beach. "Hey Lance, everything okay? I mean, I know it’s not home-"

Lance hummed at him shaking his head, "Hey Hunk. Do you think those waves are high enough to surf?”

Hunk followed his gaze. The swells had a few nice breakers now, perfect for teaching people. "Yeah. I mean Pidge may have some trouble if the waves get any higher and we'd have to stay away from the rip current, but Shiro would be okay. Do you think he's ever surfed?"

Lance nodded, distracted. "He mentioned wanting to learn. I haven’t surfed since the last time you and I went.” With one more scowl at the water he turned to face Hunk, “You said there was a fishing dock nearby?"

Puzzled, Hunk nodded, "Yeah, with at least two dozen fishing boats. What’s up? "

"Maybe nothing. I just want to check something. Which way was it?"

“Over to the east, it’s hard to miss. Let me come with you.”

“Nah, it wouldn’t look good if two Paladins were late for dinner. Just tell the others I went for a walk, I won’t be long.” He flashed Hunk a smile and dashed off.

Hunk stared after Lance for a few moments before turning to the skyline. The clouds were building in a familiar pattern that spoke of rain and the sea was noticeably rougher. It was a good thing they had headed out when they did. 

“You all right?” Keith asked.

Hunk jumped. “Dude, are you training to be a ninja or something? How did you get here so quietly?” 

Keith gave him a flat look and rolled his eyes, “Right...because the sand is just so loud. It would totally give my position away normally.” At Hunk’s laugh, Keith asked, “What’s going on? You and Lance have been staring at the water like it personally insulted you.”

“Yeah, the weather was supposed to be nice. I was hoping to teach you guys how to surf, but with the riptide…” he shrugged, “Well, it’s not happening today. Maybe we’ll have better luck tomorrow.”

“You wanted to teach me how to surf?”

Hunk laughed at Keith’s shocked expression. “Sure dude! It’s fun and pretty easy. Maybe tomorrow though.”

As they headed back to the castle, Hunk couldn’t help one last concerned glance at the sea.

  


Shiro pinched the bridge of his nose and massaged his temples as Lance came back to get ready for dinner. Lance’s brow furrowed as he exchanged a glance with Hunk. Concern tugged at Hunk, his mother would get headaches like that when the pressure changed. 

“You okay Shiro?”

“Yeah, I’ll be alright, my sinuses are just acting up. I think I got too much salt water up my nose.”

Hunk sighed in relief, but Lance’s frown stayed in place. Before Hunk could ask, he turned to Pidge.

“Hey, you were talking to that scientist for a while today, but I don’t see much tech here.”

Pidge brightened. “Yeah! They’re just starting their technological revolution. We had a great conversation about how it has evolved. It’s fascinating because there’s such a jumble of progress! The focus was mostly on medicine until recently. Now they’re starting to develop more advanced tech and exploring new sciences!” 

“They have a basic army, but since they are at peace. They’re still developing a space program so the Galra showing up was a shock,” Keith said. “They think the Galra were after the sand. It can not only be mixed to make strong metal, almost like Luxite, but crystals it creates are really resilient and are great for focusing lasers in the blasters. The commander said they have a few test ships almost complete.”

Allura nodded, as a servant entered with a bow. “Dinner is served, Paladins.” 

The High Queen appeared at dinner, speaking briefly to the king, her lips pressed thin in irritation. When he replied, she stormed off with a mocking, “Nosotros no vamos no.” 

Lance’s eyes widened, a forkful of his food dropping back to the plate. Allura shot him a disapproving frown, which morphed into curiosity at his delighted expression. Before she could ask, Shiro sent her a warning look. 

The king apologized, “I’m sorry for my grandmother. Weather like this tends to worry her. My brother doesn’t do much to help the situation.”

Just then, the scientist from earlier dashed in. “Boinayel! The winds have shifted to the east and the pressure is falling-”

“Enough Márohu! Grandmother has already caused a scene. We have guests and I will not hear your crazed prophecies right now.” 

Márohu finally looked around. With a sheepish smile, he deflated, waving to Pidge before retreating. 

Lance stood with a sharp bow. “Your Majesty, I’ve forgotten to take care of something. Would you please excuse me?” 

The king nodded with surprise, as Pidge turned to him with narrowed eyes. “You think Márohu’s information is just a crazed prophecy?”

Boinayel waved her off, “His claims of doom are rarely correct. I understand he feels that it is great research, but very little of what he had found is true. I see no reason for this to be any different. Now, please enjoy these desserts. The Yellow Paladin helped our chefs create them!” 

The rest of the meal was subdued. 

Lance returned as Hunk was finishing getting ready for bed. 

“There you are! What’s going on? You've been acting weird since the beach.”

Lance yawned and laid down on his bed. “It’s been a really long day, let’s get some sleep.”

Hunk looked unconvinced, but sleep won over curiosity.

  
  


Lance woke before anyone else. He found Márohu in the main lobby, who tried to hide his surprise and simply asked, “Are you sure about this? You don’t have to come with me. I know my predictions have been off before…”

Lance just smiled at him. “I think I know what’s happening so it’s the easiest way to find out. If my hunch is right, we can help all of you.”

Márohu led the way down to the wharf, greeting several of the sailors, before stopping in front of a worn but sturdy ship. A weathered old man met them at the gangplank, a smile making his sky blue eyes twinkle. 

“Márohu, bienvenido! And who is this?”

“Senix! I was hoping you could answer a few questions for our new friend, he has an interest in the storms you’ve seen.” Márohu beamed as he shook the old man’s hand. 

Lance offered his hand. “Me llamo Lance. I was here yesterday, but I missed most of you.”

Senix shook his hand appraisingly. “What does an old man’s ramblings mean to such a visitor?” 

Lance forced himself to keep his voice calm, trying to ignore how tight his chest got as he began, “I’ve seen storms like this. The marks on the dock pilings show there’ve been some extremely high tides. Your island is as small as my home. I know the cays out there won’t block any serious surf. The clouds have been building since yesterday, rip currents are up and the wind has gotten increasingly stronger as it's shifted to the west.”

Márohu looked stunned while Senix laughed delightedly and clapped Lance on the shoulder, “Well my boy, what more can I possibly tell you?”

Taking a deep breath Lance said, “Tell me about the worst storm you know of. I’d like to see exactly where the highest water levels have been and how everyone has prepared in the past.”

Senix nodded, “This may take a while.”

  
Shiro’s head was throbbing when he woke, like a vise trying to close between his temples. Groaning, he rolled out of bed, only to be greeted by the steady drum of rain. Once dressed, he met the others in the lounge adjacent to their rooms, massaging his temples discreetly. Hunk frowned at him, brows furrowing. 

“Still bad?”

Shiro shot him a wry smile, “It’s not a migraine, I think it’s just a pressure headache.” He walked over to the window to see the rain lightly pattering against the glass. Pidge and Allura joined them a few minutes later.

Peeking out the window, Pidge sighed in relief. “It sounded like the rain was coming down a lot harder. This is just a sprinkle! Let’s go down to the beach before breakfast.”

Instead of the enthusiastic replies, she only got subdued nods of agreement and exchanged a confused look with Allura. 

As they headed down to the beach, Keith caught up with them, his hair slightly wet. “This weather is so strange. I was teaching the king’s personal guards a few combat moves when it got really dark and they said we had to get inside. I figured there was going to be a bad thunderstorm with how scared they got, but then the rain let up.”

Hunk’s scowl grew deeper as they made it outside. A layer of darkened clouds covered the sky and the water swelled with whitecaps. A powerful gust knocked them back in surprise. Pidge staggered back a bit further, thrown off balance. Allura grabbed her arm, steadying her.

“Oh no... We need to get everyone to higher ground, _ now! _” Shiro ordered, pale and alarmed.

Hunk sucked in a breath as it registered. The water had receded about five feet from the low tide mark. Confusion was apparent in the other’s faces but the urgency of Shiro’s statement and Hunk’s reaction had them turning to run. 

“It’s okay Shiro, we have a little time. It’s not a tsunami.” 

Everyone stopped short as Lance approached with Márohu in tow, his solemn face belying his lighter tone. Shiro and Hunk relaxed slightly at his comment, but at their questioning looks, Lance only smiled grimly as he faced the ocean.

“We do need to evacuate and prepare though. There’s a hurricane coming.”

Wide eyes met his declaration. Then Hunk groaned, “I _ knew _ something was off. Do they have any disaster prep?”

Márohu shook his head. “Our grandmother and the other elders always dealt with those things since it was not common.”

Shiro took a deep breath. “Alright, I don’t have a lot of experience with hurricanes. Lance, you’re our expert. What do we need to do?”

With a quick nod, Lance said, “The storms here sound like they are a lot stronger and more dangerous than back home. Shiro, you and Keith see what you can find out about flooding. We need the best shelters and sandbags. Hunk, work with the cooks to get supplies ready. Pidge, take Márohu and Green and see what readings you can get. Barometric pressure, wind speed-” 

“Storm direction, size, eyewall center, radar, and satellite images. I know,” Pidge interrupted smugly. At the startled looks she added with a shrug, “I always thought hurricanes were neat. I’ll be back in twenty doboshes.”

As they raced off, Lance said, “Allura, I need your help. We’re going to have to do as much of this as possible before we present it to the king. The locals and Márohu have been trying to convince him that storms need to be taken seriously.”

Thirty doboshes later, they were all seated at the dining table as King Boinayel signaled for the food to be brought out and said, “How have you been enjoying your stay with us? I know the weather has been dreadful.”

Lance smiled at him, “It would have been better if we’d known that a hurricane was about to make landfall.” He nodded to the queen. “Disculpa, Reina Atabei-”

Boinayel sputtered and glared at Márohu as High Queen Atabei laughed gleefully. “It’s alright young man. Boinayel...is doubtful... of his brother’s ideas and doesn’t like to listen to a la anciana. You know of this storm?”

Lance tried to suppress a laugh and cleared his throat. “You aren’t just an old woman though, su Majestad. Es estúpido for not listening to your wisdom.” 

Boinayel narrowed his eyes in confusion as Márohu choked on his drink and Atabei smiled wider. “You’re a good boy. Tell me what you know.”

“We call them hurricanes and this one is off the charts. Shiro and Keith have been working with some of your men to fortify the houses and Hunk has been with the cooks, making sure there are enough provisions. We need to evacuate the people to a base that Allura and Coran have set up on the top of Montón Taíno as soon as possible.”

“How dare you come in here with the same fear mongering that Márohu does! There is no proof or reason to believe that this supposed storm will have any effect on us!” Boinayel raged. 

He was met with icy stares, as Pidge mocked, “Proof? Oh, you mean like this?” Her wrist display opened to show a large radar loop, the storm obviously headed right for them. Lance explained all the characteristics of the storm, making sure to stress the danger. Márohu added what he could while asking Atabei about details. 

Boinayel wilted, gulping as he ordered the evacuation. As they walked outside some smaller trees were already bent over backward. Boinayel and Márohu helped Atabei to the shelter near the summit of the mountain. They were all pleasantly surprised to see the entire city was already inside and taken care of. Lance and Pidge watched the radar carefully with a small group of scientists.

“I apologize for overstepping my bounds,” Allura explained as they gathered in a central room, “but when the Paladins explained the extreme nature of this storm, I felt it best to evacuate as many that were willing. Shiro and Keith should be returning with the last group any moment.”

The door opened, accentuating the roaring wind and rain, the king’s guard forcing the door shut. 

“Looks we got everyone just in time. How’s it looking, Lance?” Shiro reported as Hunk handed him a towel.

“The eyewall will be over us in about three hours. We’ll need to keep the people calm. From what Senix told me, this is probably going to be worse than they’ve ever been through. We have enough supplies for at least two movements, hopefully, we won’t need it.”

Hunk clapped his hands and announced loudly that he needed help making some cookies and within moments was mobbed by a group of children. Through the night, though the wind howled and thunder boomed, the Paladins helped keep spirits high. 

  


The next morning Lance opened the door to calm skies. King Boinayel stood next to him agape as Lance said, “Not as bad as I expected. Honestly, I figured everything would be washed away.”

As far as the eye could see, there were broken limbs, uprooted trees, and piles of debris near the base of the hill. Lance chuckled and motioned for him to follow, picking through the destruction that surrounded them. The usually vibrant forest was dull and brown, all of the leaves stripped. There were sections of road washed out and numerous boats were grounded further inland than Boinayel had thought possible. Several homes were missing roofs and the few that were still attached were stripped of the tiles. In pockets of pooled water, rubble from collapsed homes mixed with scattered belongings. Boinayel tried not to think about how his people could have been trapped under the fallen houses. 

Lance turned to him when they made it to the beach. “I know this all seems unbelievable, but you’re going to be okay. We’ll make sure you have the tools to predict these storms sooner.” Lance gave him a cheerful smile and started to head back.

By the end of the second day, most of the major cleanup was done. The Paladins helped rebuild nearly all the houses, ensuring there was safe shelter, clean water, and warm food. The king vowed to increase funding for science and appointed Márohu head scientist. Pidge and Hunk helped place a few satellites, then dropped sensors over the ocean and showed the scientists how to interpret the readings to help with future forecasting.

That night Queen Atabei held a feast and invited them to stay, but this time, to enjoy a day off. They quickly agreed because a relaxing day on the beach sounded great.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos welcome!


End file.
